


his kisses taste like fluffy rice and miso soup

by chrobins



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Boys Kissing, Early Mornings, Hand Jobs, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Minor Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 11:01:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7505788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrobins/pseuds/chrobins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>inspired by <a href="https://twitter.com/hikariix/status/752707563330818048/photo/1">this piece of artwork</a> by <a href="https://twitter.com/hikariix">this amazing artist</a>!</p><p>please enjoy!</p><p>other characters outside of leokumi are only briefly mentioned/seen!</p><p>alt title: his kisses taste like fluffy rice and meeso soup</p>
            </blockquote>





	his kisses taste like fluffy rice and miso soup

It’s customary for the Hoshidan siblings to convene every morning for breakfast, quite early in the morning. It’s reassuring for everyone; that no matter what can transpire in a night, if they can all assemble for morning, then they know one another is safe. It had been habitual after long battles against Nohr, against Valla armies and Anankos...to share tea and a simple feast is a luxury, knowing each other is safe is priceless.

 

Takumi finishes early, which is not unusual, but Ryoma still questions him the same. “More training, Takumi?” He asks, a bowl of freshly prepared rice in one hand, a pair of chopsticks in the other. It’s hard to hide his urgent smile, his red cheeks, but Takumi turns to his older brother and shakes his head.

 

“No, I think I’m going to sleep some more. The trip from Krakenburg has winded me a little.” Takumi smiles sheepishly, but it’s unspoken that he’s not the only one who’s in need of a rest. Ryoma doesn’t question it, either out of kindness or obliviousness, Takumi isn’t quite sure. But he’s grateful for it, and disappears easily.

 

The lights in his room are still off the way he left it, and Takumi closes the doors behind him quietly. No one would come knocking any time soon, and Takumi wanted to enjoy the little bit of freedom he had on these rare mornings.

 

Still adjusting to sleeping in Hoshido, to sleeping in a bed that was somewhat unfamiliar, Leo stirrs in his sleep, nestled comfortably against the futon. Takumi doesn’t dare disturb him, only draws up next to him, seated lazily next to the blonde prince as he runs a gentle, caring hand through the golden hairs that remind Takumi of the sun.

 

It takes a good while for Leo to actually wake, a somewhat displeased groan on his tongue. Takumi doesn’t say anything, still combing Leo’s hair with his fingers. He usually rises early, but their trip from the castle to a land where the sun rises earlier, it’s hard to adjust to. But he doesn’t mind it too much as he slowly becomes aware of the man next to him. 

 

“Good morning.” Takumi greets, unmoving from his current position. But his hand slips away as Leo slowly sits up, a half-lidded gaze slowly taking in the room around him. And once his eyes settle on Takumi, his casual Hoshidan dress slipping down around his shoulders, revealing more bare than covered, he smiles.

 

Leo opens his mouth with an equal greeting, but Takumi cups his cheeks and kisses him softly, drowning out his words with a sweet tongue. But Takumi lets his control slip as Leo finds purchase on Takumi’s bare hips, slipping through the cloth material easily. Takumi opens his mouth against Leo’s lips in a gasp, eyelids falling gently closed as Leo works his mouth open with his own tongue.

 

Takumi grips onto Leo’s bare shoulders, his long hair draping over his shoulders, framing his now very red cheeks. It’s the one time Leo becomes fond of Hoshidan clothing;  _ it’s so easy to take off. _

 

The Hoshidan robes slowly fall to the floor in their union, explorative kisses and equally daring hands make it so. The sunlight is gentle in the early morning, and it only makes their skin glow.

 

“You’re so beautiful.” Leo breathes, a faint whine on his lips as their hands droop from shoulders, to waists, to parted thighs. Leo knows what Takumi likes, knows that he loves gentle, caressing hands on his inner thighs, drawing sweet, light moans from Takumi’s kiss-bruised lips. And Takumi knows that Leo likes featherlight fingertips on the ridges of his abdomen, spurring small hitches on his torso, soft gasps from Leo’s lips against Takumi’s.

 

Their touches are gentle, pressed almost completely against one another, hiding each other’s beauty from the rest of the world. “Only for me.” Leo whispers.

 

“Only mine.” Takumi echoes as their hands end their foreplay and slip between milky thighs. Takumi’s head instantly droops to Leo’s shoulder, his breath already raspy as Leo runs his fingers over his sensitive shaft, pressing against his base. But Leo follows, buries his nose in Takumi’s neck and inhales deeply as Takumi’s fingers caress the tip, easing more and more sounds from Leo. 

 

Their touches are always gentle, shy, light. Their moans are quite whimpers, using each other’s skin to drown out the noises. Takumi’s hips rock gently to Leo’s touches, and he voices Leo’s name into him, mouth hot and open to show how Takumi felt. But it was reciprocated with kissing and sucking against his own neck as Leo responded quite easily to Takumi’s touches.

 

With a free hand, Leo cups Takumi’s cheek, their noses almost touching, breaths heavy. They exchange silent gazes before locking their lips, moving their fingers and hips in a more erratic way, pressing against the tip to coax their climax. And they do so easily, mewls and moans muffled by hasty, pink lips, the product of their affair dripping between their once impeccable thighs, dotting the futon and robes beneath them. 

 

Takumi, panting and red-cheeked, draws his sticky fingers away from Leo and watches the liquid slide down his fingers. As to not make more of a mess, Takumi draws his fingers into his mouth, keeping a steady gaze on Leo as he does so.

 

Leo, now red as a tomato, cannot bring himself to look away. And when Takumi’s fingers slip out of his lips, Leo leans down and cleans up as well, tongue darting out to sweep up Takumi’s mess with a slight moan. Takumi quickly covers his hand over his mouth as Leo’s tongue sweeps over his oversensitive member. Leo laughs a little, feeling like he won.

 

Now embarrassed, Takumi stands up (to avoid making even more of a mess) and brings Leo up with him. “Bath, bath.” Takumi chants lightly, ushering the Nohrian prince into the private baths already made for them. Leo steps in first, sighing as the warm water caressed his skin, The sakura petals were a nice touch as well, and they accentuated Takumi’s milky skin.

 

Once Takumi settles in, Leo draws him into his arms, their bodies pressed up against one another. Takumi pouts. “That was unfair, you know! What if I...made a noise?”

 

Leo only smiles in response. “Then I would have cherished the sound for the rest of my life.”

 

Takumi pouts more, but Leo sees the opportunity and takes it, locking their lips again, a sweet slow kiss that sends shivers down their spine. Slowly, after his lips start to feel slightly swollen, Takumi pulls away, long lashes fluttering as he gazes up at Leo. “Will you stay? With me?”

 

“That’s the plan.” Leo cooes, moving his kisses to Takumi’s cheeks, his neck, his shoulder. Takumi gratefully allows him the luxury of kissing where his mouth could reach, and Takumi does the same.

 

* * *

 

 

“Ah, Lord Takumi, you’re awake!” Hinata smiles, wiping his sweaty forehead with a sweaty forearm, stopping his training to greet the prince. “I see you’ve entertained our guest already?”

 

Oboro hits him upside the head. Takumi, gratefully to his retainers and for his own sake, doesn’t understand the comment and just stares. Oboro whispers to Hinata to not bring up the fact that Takumi has a sizeable bruise on his neck, peeking out from his usual garments. But later, Hinata and Subaki make a bet on how long it takes for Takumi to notice that Leo had given him quite the parting gift for the day.

**Author's Note:**

> please tell me what you thought!


End file.
